Megaman Neo (MetalSonic30)
Megaman Neo is a fanfiction created by the Deviantart user named MetalSonic30. This fan series is set as an alternative timeline replacing the Megaman ZX series. The story revolves around the Rokku Akihiro, a pure human that dislikes the Equality Law purposed by the Sage Trinity, and meets the Classic Megaman which cames from another timeline. Rokku, fusing with the Classic Megaman, they become Megaman Neo and together, they fight for everlasting peace in the world. Characters Rokku Akihiro The main protagonist, he is a happy, energetic boy with a strong sense of justice. He tends to get hyperactive when he's having so much fun adventuring and goes wild, but he knows when to be polite and respectful towards others, especially his superiors. He's a extreme otaku, loving anime, video games, anything else related; This also adds to his hyperactive state. He likes to help those in need whenever he can and does his very best at the task given to him. As a "junior scientist", he understands the body structure of a Reploid as well as some of their material used when creating one. However, Rokku is still pretty young and he's kinda socially awkward. He can be quite the dork. He has a great fear of mice, though primarily rats. He hates rats especially because of their... furriness and... sometimes "unpredictable" nature. They just freak him out. He also fears lightning due to an earlier incident where he nearly got struck by lightning when he was 11. Despite how he normally acts, Rokku can get serious. He understands that he lives in a world where Mavericks roam the world like wild animals and attack humanoids and reploids and tries his best to stay upbeat and happy most of the time. Though he sometimes is scared to fight, he'll almost instantly put aside his fears and do what he thinks is right. His personality alters a bit whenever he becomes Mega Man Neo. Rokku doesn't understand a lot of social trends and / or phrases. Worst of all, he doesn't understand romance or love or anything... "adult" related. Because of this, he can be naive and oblivious, acting like such things are weird or odd. Despite all faults, he's a boy with a strong sense of justice and kindness within his heart who believes that life can be precious. Classic Megaman An advanced robot with some independent thought, but now that was converted into a Reploid, he now has much more independent thought; much like a human. Despite this change, it does not change his heroic nature in the slightest. He is happy to see that the world has evolved so much in over 500 years, including the fact that robots share the same rights as humans. Although, he finds that forcing humans to become "humanoids" as part of a "Equality Law" rather questionable. With how much he's spent fighting crime, Mega acts as a sort of "teacher" to Rokku who's starting out as a hero. It makes him seem mature (despite looking younger than Rokku in terms of appearance), but he still has his child-like nature at times. His extremely courageous nature helps encourage Rokku to keep fighting when he gets down early on and keeps in mind that Rokku is young and starting out. Because of his new body, Mega has taken a liking to food; particularly sweets. He couldn't enjoy food as much as before because he was a Robot but as a Reploid, he could eat and taste food like a human and he loves it. It "helps" that Rokku is a food-lover as well, so he introduces him to a plethora of foods to try. He's still a bit of a pacifist, but that has shimmered down a bit when he realizes that the dangers have gotten much larger than with his old nemesis in the past. He can fuse with Rokku to become Megaman Neo. Shade An enigmatic female ninja who's origins are quite mysterious. She is using "Mega Man" armor that increases her abilities and skills, while also giving her special ninja weaponry. She claims that her armor was made via Biometal/Mega Man data. She is serious, calm and calculated, and her slightly silent and mature personality contrasts Rokku and Mega Man's cheerful and child-like personalities. Though she does not lack a sense of humor. Whenever food is involved, she'll get a little embarrassed and want to eat. However, she is socially awkward like Rokku as she once was unaware of what pizza was. Shade sees Rokku as a "little brother" and Mega Man as "ancient hero". Though Mega by technicality is over 500+ years ago and has the current mindset of a 10-13 year old, Shade treats Mega with absolute respect. Rokku, however, is seen as an inexperienced fighter that has huge potential to grow stronger. As such, Shade is like the big sister and mentor towards him. She constantly wishes to know Rokku's motives for fighting, wanting to ensure his intentions are truly pure. Her time with the boys had caused her to grow attached to them; especially to Rokku. She admires Rokku's ability to use a combination of fighting styles to his advantage as it creates predictability towards the opponent. While Shade does not lack a sense of humor, she takes all battles seriously; a contrast to Rokku's playfulness in battle. Though she keeps a tight lid on her origins, she does harbor hatred for the Mavericks and especially the Model W. She also wishes to defeat Teiran and especially Wraith. She is also genuinely annoyed by Ignitus and Taranis, irritated by their constant taunts. She doesn't appear to see Neiva the same way as she does towards the boys, but she doesn't look like she'll hold back fighting her if she has to. She can get embarrassed quite easily by Rokku and most of the time he does not intend to do so. Saya Takeda She is a 13 year old humanoid girl. Though she looks slightly older than Rokku (Also being the same age as him), she is actually younger than him by a month. She is the daughter of Master Zen Takeda, the big boss of Asia's prime nation and headquarters, Hikari (located in in the Shinjuku ''ward of the restored Tokyo). In all honesty, Saya is kind of a tsundere. She was dubbed this by Rokku and she constantly denies being called this. She even sometimes will say "Blahblahblah or anything", just like a stereotypical tsundere which made Rokku call her that sometimes. She is perky, bossy, and pretty much sees herself as a "perfectionist". Despite that, she definitely means well and is very kind and close to those she holds dear; Though, she will probably throw a insult if the situation calls for it, but to her friends, that's just another way of showing she cares. She's very tenacious, unwilling to give up easily. However, this can get her into trouble. If there's something she ''really wants to do and she's told no, she'll find some way to do it. Aside from the troublesome aspects of her persistence, her tenacious attitude does inspire Rokku and Mega Man not to give up even in the direst of situations. Though she is well known in school, she does not really have friends. Although she feels lonely at times, she can act brash and aggressive towards others that show disrespect towards her; particularly those that like to say negative things behind her back. Her bossy and sometimes slightly cold personality is said to stem from the fact that her mother passed away due to a incurable virus 4 years ago and her older sister going missing during the Maverick incursion 8 years ago. She's afraid to bond with other people out of fear that they'll be taken away too. Because she has lost important people in her life, she secretly fears that Chikao, Rokku and Mega Man may be the next few to be taken away from her. Cassandra Akihiro Cassandra is the adopted mother of Rokku Akihiro. She's a sweet and loving young woman who lately prefers a peaceful life in her new home in Selene. She (and her brother) is a descendant of the Payne family, whom in the distant past (200X-20XX) were once part of an anti-technology terrorist organization. That part of history is long lost to the people, however. She is deeply in love with her husband, Joseph, but is easily flustered by him; finding his love to be bigger than hers. Regardless, she is entirely devoted to him and vice versa. Despite clearly being the most mature of the two, she has a high tendency to playfully act like a child with her family, especially with Rokku. She doesn't particularly like to fight like her husband did in the past, but she's not afraid to show off her skills if the situation calls for it. She takes her role as a mother very seriously but this causes her to be overprotective of her adopted son. So much that she decided to have him home schooled out of fear that he could be caught in a potential Maverick raid. She also was against the idea of Rokku fighting like a soldier (though, Rokku himself does not consider himself a soldier and does not want to be thought up as one), but when realizing how important it was that he had Biometal data, she accepted the fact that Rokku was now one of the defenders of the world. This causes her to worry a great deal for him and she threatens her big brother, demanding that she protects her son or else. Joseph Akihiro Joseph is the husband of Cassandra and the adopted father of Rokku Akihiro. He's a big and tall man with a friendly and pretty competitive personality. Ever since he was 13, he got into fights, some friendly, some not so friendly. Nonetheless, he became very skilled in fighting in a few years; participating in many underground brawls and street fights. Joseph is a big guy with a burning spirit for fighting competitively. Unlike the people he's fought on the streets, Joseph wouldn't injure anyone unless absolutely necessary as he believed he shouldn't fight so brutally when he didn't need to. He's also fought with his bare fists more often than not despite going up against many thugs with weapons, also believing that some weapons weren't exactly "fun". That doesn't stop him from grabbing a nearby pipe or baseball bat to hit his foes should they not play fair. He hates dishonest and underhanded people, especially his opponents and he's willing to play the cheating game to teach them a lesson. Like his size, his heart is big and he cares for his lover, Cassandra, deeply. He's willing to sacrifice his own life to protect her and their family. With Cassandra, he's quite the romantic and tries many things with her such as going out on many dates and having romantic dinners. Despite being her husband, Joseph sometimes acts nervous when his wife has a questionable look on her face. He loves being with big crowds of friends and family, making jokes (though most of them don't work) and overall just being a happy guy. Though he is widely loved and cared for by his family, Joseph is kind of dumb at times and Cassandra often believes that this is the result of him getting hit in the head too many times. He often makes nonsensical decisions that Cassandra often scolds him for. He wanted to teach Rokku how to fight and Cassandra wasn't exactly for the idea and neither was Rokku at the time. He was also for the idea of Rokku going on his adventure because that's what he did when he was younger. Cassandra, again, wasn't agreeing with it and argued with him on the idea until she finally gave in under the condition that Rokku couldn't travel far. Markos Payne Markos Payne is a man who proudly takes charge of the Milos Defense Force, or simply Milos Force. He is the older sister of Cassandra Akihiro; husband to Joseph Akihiro and mother to Rokku Akihiro. He (and his sister) is a descendant of the Payne family, whom in the distant past (200X-20XX) were once part of an anti-technology terrorist organization. That part of history is long lost to the people, however. A proud and loving leader, he wishes to protect both mankind and reploidkind from any further world catastrophes that could potentially lead to their extinction. He befriended Magne and stayed close with him. Magne was like Markos' mentor and this seemed to be true as he taught the young soldier the military way. Through Magne's guidance and intense training, Markos grew from an inexperienced soldier with a strong will to an experienced militaristic leader with large passion and determination. As a strong leader who hides a lot of dangerous secrets, he can be very cautious and distrusting to many he doesn't already know. He can be extremely tough but also extremely passionate towards his crew, gaining the respect and love from each and every one of his soldiers. This is the result of observing Magne's techniques as the previous leader. However, he can be boisterous when things go his way, a trait exclusive to Markos and not Magne. When trying to show how powerful he is or when he obtains a significant victory, his prideful and boisterous personality comes out to shine which greatly inspires his crew. Despite being a great leader, he's prone to making mistakes and can often rush things when they need to be taken slowly. He can also be very impatient and doesn't like it when things do not go his way. He ironically gets impatient with Rokku and Mega when they don't reveal their own dangerous secrets. He can be very composed but he can also be very angry, which makes him very intimidating in the presence of others, even his own crew. This can also lead to him making more mistakes that a composed Markos would never make. He can also be self-cautious of himself, sometimes questioning (mostly to himself) if he is truly capable of being a great leader like the one before him. He thrives to better himself so that he can truly be a great leader to his crew and his family. He's also a little "behind the times" and doesn't quite understand some of the new technology quite well, which is where Jessie and others come in. His fashion sense isn't very good either and he can be quite critical of certain appearance styles. He once recalled when his sister used to dye her hair different colors and assumed that Rokku did when he noticed that his hair was black instead of brown (which was only a "side-effect" when he was megamerged). Jessie Jessie is a child-prodigy, using her smart intellect for the military. When she was 9 years old, she was orphaned because of a Maverick raid in southern Europe that resulted in the loss of her grandfather; the only family member she knew. Markos Payne took her under his wing during the raid, becoming a father-figure to her. Markos was aware of her great intellect and enrolled her in a special school. There, she proved that her intellect was superior than the other students; acing all subjects, including Gymnastics. Smart and assertive, Jessie does't let anyone try to undermine her or her friends. She's usually seen as quiet but confident; especially when she's deep into her work. However, she can become overly excited and "geeky" when it comes to technology. Though not really arrogant, she sometimes likes to show off her intellect through her creations. She dislikes things going wrong and she dislikes her creations malfunctioning. Nonetheless, she will motivate herself to do better in the future. She believes that each failure she makes (as frustrating as they can be) is an important lesson for her. Despite losing her family and the recent increase of Maverick activity in not only America but also Europe, she continues to display exuberance. She manages to lift her comrades spirits when things are down; mostly with motivation speeches or sweets cooked by herself. The Milos Force soldiers cannot deny that her cooking is to die for...at least for sweets. She seems to be only good at cooking sweets like cake, cookies, crepes, etc. Anything else seems to be an impossibility for her despite her best efforts. Nero Nero is a 13 year old human boy and the twin brother of Rokku Akihiro. Unlike Rokku who had a fun young life, Nero did not quite have that luxury all the time. Nero was sent to an orphanage in Kobe, Japan, and lived there for a very long time. He liked to keep to himself and wondered where his parents were. One day, when he was 10, the city where the orphanage was located at was suddenly attacked by a group of Mavericks that didn't appear to be fighting mindlessly. It was on that same day that Nero was planning on running away so he could find his parents. Regardless, Nero was caught in the battle between the Hunters and Mavericks. When a Galleon attempted to kill him, Nero acted out of fear and grabbed a nearby Buster-Pistol and destroyed the Galleon. Since he destroyed that Galleon, he suddenly felt different and..."powerful". He realized that he wasn't ready to begin his search for his parents and remained at the orphanage for a while longer. However, he and the other orphans were relocated to new orphanages; Nero was sent to one in Fukuoka, Japan. One day, he went missing during a field trip. In reality, however, he strayed from the path wanting to get away from the loud noise. It was then that he met Bass; a robot turned reploid who was constantly transforming from a reploid into a small Biometal. Bass was getting chased by Ignitus who was supposed to retrieve him, but when he caught up, Nero and Bass were suddenly merged. With this new development, Nero and Bass were brought to Wraith in his lair. From then on, Nero worked with Wraith under the condition that Bass stayed with him. Bass was informed that he could not become powerful unless he merged with Nero. So, he told Nero that he too could be powerful so long as they were merged. With Bass by his side, Nero had decided to grow stronger. Since then, Nero has trained with Bass, becoming stronger and stronger through the training arena that Wraith had set up for the Celestial Masters. The two became powerful enough to fight the Celestial Masters (though Neiva hardly fought... She got scared the second the sparring match began and fled.), much to the boys' dismay and anger. Feeling that he has obtained the power that he has sought out for a long time, Nero believed that he is unstoppable. However, a target of Wraith and his faction will test his belief. This target is revealed to be Megaman Neo. As a young child, Nero was always in solitude mostly because he was saddened and confused as to where his parents were or if he truly had parents to begin with. He was frightened easily and did not like it when people bugged him. However, when he killed a Galleon for the first time, he felt different. He suddenly had more courage and felt the need to acquire more power; under the belief that if he wanted to find his parents, he needed to become stronger so no one would stand in his way. It's because of this reason that he doesn't like the military and Legion as a whole (he finds the Government to not be on "their side"). As he grew into a pre-teen, he still remained reclusive and talked very little, but he thought and observed a whole lot. Once he became acquainted with Bass, he became increasingly more observant and calculating than before. However, the newfound power has made him become a little arrogant, believing that he was the strongest there is despite not knowing the abilities of the doctor who integrated the M.E.G.A. System into Bass in the first place. He doesn't like to joke around, preferring to get to the point. Nero makes it clear that he seeks power and if there's a legit possibility that he can become stronger he will take it. He did just that when Wraith had obtained data that would allow him to make a bootleg A.E.G.I.S. which would enhance Nero and Bass' strength through the use of the wrist-device's synchronization abilities. Nero mostly keeps to himself, but sometimes he willingly gives out information to particular people if said information is either useless to him or is worth sharing. For example, despite claiming that he wished to see Mega Man Neo, Nero told Shade where the hero was located even though she too desired to see Neo. Bass Bass is an ancient robot built in the 21st Century. He was created by the dastardly Dr. Albert Wily in the 21st Century. Centuries later, he is reborn as a Reploid by Wraith. Unlike Mega, Wraith had completed Bass' reploid conversion completely. Despite that, Bass remains as rebellious as ever. He was the rival of Mega Man back then, always thriving to pick a fight with him and all other robots to prove that he was the robot champion and thus the strongest of them all. Even now, that is still his goal, but since he has free thought as a Reploid (no longer bound by what he is programmed to think and do), he has toned down his ambitions a little to make room for others, whatever that may be. Even as a Reploid, Bass remains as rebellious, egotistical, smug and arrogant as ever. It doesn't help that being with Wraith is about as worse as being with his creator in the distant past. The ever prideful and fierce individual that he is, he was not on board with being Nero's partner at first, merely because he would be relying on someone else to fight. However, Nero has impressed him enough to "trust" him; with Nero coming up with a plan to escape Wraith in the first place and Nero proving that he was powerful with Bass by his side (having beaten Mega Man and Rokku the first time). Wraith Wraith used to be a member of Legion under one of his many false identities. He worked with Eden, also a ex-member of Legion, and was true friends with her. However, he was exiled one day when Magne, a war hero and leader of Europe, exposed Wraith of his planned crimes against Legion. He escaped and hid himself, promising to get revenge on Magne before putting his ultimate plan into action. Sometime later, Eden joined Wraith, though that was not her intention. Wraith had saved her life when she was on the verge of death. In return, Eden would be in his internal debt. She would also learn that the man she knew was more than he appeared. Wraith is rather calm and civil. He speaks to most, especially women, like a gentleman; presenting himself as a relaxed, intelligent and collected. He is also very patient, claiming to have waited centuries for his plan to be enacted. However, he's also arrogant, having high confidence in himself and his skills. He has a perceptive eye towards powerful individuals, such as Mega Man Neo, or accurately, Rokku, a regular human who can stand up to him. Wraith uses his observations as key components in his research and developments. He will genuinely praise those who he finds intriguing. When in battle, Wraith will eventually act insane and let out fits of hysterical laughter. However, despite his behavior, he fights just as efficiently as he always has. His arrogance goes over the roof and will both undermine and praise his opponents. He also has a twisted liking to tormenting those who he deems worthy. Eden Eden is a young woman who once was an adviser of the Sage Trinity alongside Wraith (who at the time was using his fake name, "Silas"). She was born in Tokyo, Japan and lived a happy life with her Uncle and Aunt. She even met a wonderful man and got pregnant shortly after meeting him. 9 months later, she would give birth to triplets; two brothers and a sister. However, her life started going downhill during her pregnancy. First, the man left her for reasons unknown to her (she believes that it was because she got pregnant), and shortly after the birth of her children, she caught a deadly virus that was killing her. She willingly departed as an adviser because of her sick health. Knowing that her sickness was killing her and that she would not live long, she put each of her children up for adoption to protect them from her virus and to give them a happy life. During her time at Legion, she became friends with Wraith and was a source of support for him. She was not aware that Wraith was exiled because of his planned crimes within Legion since she had long left. After giving her children away, she was on the verge of death. One day, she suddenly reunited with Wraith who had seen that she was dying. Wraith had offered to cure Eden with his centuries of knowledge and enhanced intellect. Thinking that she had nothing left to lose, she accepted his offer despite initially being skeptical in his knowledge of health. Much to her surprise, Wraith had successfully cured her of the virus and even made her appear younger than before. Eden was ecstatic that she was cured. In return for saving her life, Wraith asked that Eden helps him. To her horror, she learns of Wraith's true colors and what he is truly capable of. Ever since that day, Eden has been forced to work with him as his assistant/secretary and be a part of his plans for world. She has learned of Wraith's history and his abilities and, to an extent, fears him because of this. As Wraith's secretary/assistant, she is tasked with assisting around the base, checking security, overseeing the development of Wraith's personal Maverick foot soldiers, etc. She is also tasked with watching the base while he is away and observing his children's training. However, she is most useful with technology and health. During her days as an adviser, she was very optimistic about the future of Earth and was happy to work with Legion on restoring the rest of the world. She was always eager to learn and wanted to find ways to protect the world. When the man she loved left her after becoming pregnant, she initially became distant but it was thanks to the Sage Trinity and Wraith that she returned to her old self. During her sick days, she was quiet, reserved and fragile. Presently, she has become standoffish and snarky; especially towards Wraith. However, she has also became more cunning and crafty around the base. She despises Wraith for deceiving her for so long and, despite fearing him to an extent, has no problem giving him backtalk and snark. Her behavior sometimes angers or irritates Wraith. Even though she softens up towards him for his idea of saving the world, she deems his violent and sinister actions to be unjust; a contrast to how she wants to find more peaceful methods of saving the world. She is unaware that Wraith truly sees her as a friend and cares about her well being. External links Metalsonic30's deviantart page